


Invictus

by ChelseasDeadSmile



Series: Chelsea's One-Shots [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Inspired by Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseasDeadSmile/pseuds/ChelseasDeadSmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I am the master of my fate, I am the captain of my soul.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invictus

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired By: [Invictus by William Ernest Henley](http://www.poetryfoundation.org/poem/182194)
> 
> A short little one-shot I was inspired to write.

_Out of the night that covers me,_  
_Black as the pit from pole to pole,_  
_I thank whatever gods may be,  
_ _For my unconquerable soul._

  _In the fell clutch of circumstance,_  
_I have not winced nor cried aloud._  
_Under the bludgeonings of chance,  
__My head is bloody, but unbowed._

  _Beyond this place of wrath and tears_  
_Looms but the Horror of the shade,_  
_And yet the menace of the years,  
__Finds and shall find me unafraid._

  _I_ _t matters not how strait the gate,_  
_How charged with punishments the scroll,_  
_I am the master of my fate,_  
_I am the captain of my soul.  
_**_\- Invictus by William Ernest Henley_**

It all started when Stiles was very young, it started when Jackson Whittemore saw him as something to poke fun at each and every time he saw the scrawny twig that Stiles was, but, as with each and every time Jackson poked fun at him, Stiles never let the boys words affect him, because, what Stiles lacked in muscle, he had the strength to take on with his soul.  When his mother died, yes, it affected him, but she just solidified into a piece of his unconquerable soul - she’d always be with him no matter if it was rain or shine.

He thanked whatever gods may be, for giving him an unconquerable soul.

Fast forward to the night that Gerard Argent tried to beat him into submission, and yet, once again, Stiles was bloodied and bruised, but he never once bowed his head, because his soul wouldn’t allow it.  The part of his soul Claudia had pulsed from within him telling him to not bow down to the old man’s punishment for his head may bleed from a scar above his left eyebrow, but his head will never bow in submission to the man.

He’d never bow to those that wish to intimidate him.

Then his soul was once more tested by its greatest adversary, the Nogitsune.  When it took Stiles over, he never screamed from fear of it.  He never pleaded for it to stop, because he knew he had to rely on his friends to save him when he could do nothing, but scream in rage at the monster that impersonated him then cry just a few tears when he knew he had costed both Allison and Aiden’s live because he couldn’t beat the Chaos Spirit within him.

Once the Nogitsune looked upon him the first time within Stiles’ mind palace, he had found him unafraid.

Everything Stiles has done with his life has been made by his own choices, because he was the master of his fate, and he was the captain of his soul.


End file.
